Perfect
by JustanotheramatuerWriter
Summary: When a Foyette acomplise comes back can Hotch keep his family together.
1. Chapter 1

"Who would try to mimic what Foyette did?" Prentiss asked as she was leaving the office, husband in hand.

"This letter, this letter is a threat, he is trying to scare us, and he is trying to pick up where Foyette left off." Hotch said

Prentiss gently stroked Hotch's hand, she knew of events before. His family ripped apart.

_He wants Aaron, she can't take him away from me, he can't._

"Emily everything will be ok, no one is going to touch you. You, Jack, and Morgan are going to be fine." Hotch reassured her with a gentle kiss on the forehead

"Aaron Hotchner, always is worrying for others, what about you? Who is going to protect you?" Prentiss raised her eyebrows, trying not to think about Hotch leaving, and being forever gone.

They got into the car, and left the BAU

Arriving home, Prentiss kicked off her shoes, she needed a massage and a nice warm bubble bath.

"Mommy!" a 3 year old little girl runs to her with her arms wide open. Prentiss embraced the hug.

"Oh honey, I missed you! Were you nice today?" Prentiss gave her a stern look then it eased into a smile.

"Yeth, I was mommy, I shared my toyth, and didn't get into time out." Morgan was very proud of herself

"Jack!" Hotch yelled

12 year old Jack comes running down the stairs.

"Hey dad, Emily." He waved at Hotch then nodded at Prentiss

Jack shot at a look at Morgan, a look of guilt.

"Jack, what did you do?" Hotch asked Jack, like it was routinely.

"It wasn't me, it was an accident!" Jack had a guilty tone

Prentiss laughed, "Jack why don't you go clean up what you've done, before I have to go up there and see it."

"Ok, Emily" Jack rushed up the stairs.

Hotch walked into the living room and plopped himself onto the couch, exhaustedly. He was rubbing his forehead fiercely. Prentiss walked over plopped right next to him. He put his arm around her, and she laid her head against his shoulder, she sighed.

_He always smells good._

"He's always into trouble." Hotch sighed.

"You're not worried about that. You're worried about…" she paused and took in a deep painful breath "Foyette."

"Who could have known Foyette could make friends." The memories, shot him like arrows, in the heart, every time he thought of her…he would die, slowly.

"Aaron," Prentiss had to stop to try to hold back the tears. His pain, ripped her apart, she felt like a doll, being pulled seam by seam. "He's not going to find us and if he does, he's not going to touch us neither one of us." Prentiss stared at Hotch until he looked at her. He smiled gently, and gave her a soft kiss on the lips. She smiled, and kissed him back.

"I guess you're right." Hotch gave in

"Guess, I'm always right, don't you forget that." Prentiss let out a little giggle after saying that.

She gently slapped his knee and slowly got up, "I'm going to get dinner ready, chicken with left over green bean casserole?"

"Sounds wonderful."

Hotch watched his wife walk into the kitchen and pull her hair up into a perfect ponytail.


	2. Chapter 2

After Dinner, Hotch, Prentiss, Morgan, and Jack all sat around the TV.

"I wanna watch cartoonth." Morgan wailed

"Morgan, Shut up, you're such a cry baby." Jack said angrily

"Jack, change the channel, you have been watching TV all day." Hotch said looking over the book he was reading.

"Fine." Jack threw the remote at Morgan and hit her in the head causing a cut on her forehead.

Morgan stood up and punched Jack with all her might in the stomach. Then she sat down and noticed that she was bleeding and let out a big wail of tears.

"JACK, IN YOUR ROOM NOW!" Prentiss had never yelled so loud in her life to someone she loved.

Jack stormed off up the stairs, Hotch stood frozen, and the yells even stopped Morgan's tears. Prentiss picked up her daughter, and walked into the kitchen. She sat her down on the island and got out the first aid kit. She pulled out everything she would need to fix a cut. She applied ointment and added a band-aid. Morgan wiped her face, and Prentiss kissed her cheek.

"That's my little trooper." Prentiss hugged her then put her on the floor.

"Thank you mommy." Morgan said hugging her leg.

Prentiss just smiled. Morgan walked off to the play room. Prentiss walked into the living room where the fight all went down.

"Damn, you have lungs." Hotch said mockingly

Prentiss, with her hands on her hips, just glared at him and shook her head.

"You know I don't like yelling. Especially if it's Jack or Morgan." Prentiss eyes were sad

"You did the right thing, sometimes you have to yell." Hotch said grabbing Prentiss' hand

"Yah, at an on sub but not my own children." Prentiss laid her head on Hotch's shoulder.

Hotch kissed her head, and they decided it was bed time. Prentiss walked into the playroom where Morgan was playing with two barbies, Ken and Barbie, and the Barbie was beating up Ken.

"You are going to let me watch cartoonth." Morgan mumbled being the Barbie

Prentiss let out a chuckle, "What are you doing silly girl?"

"Barbie is beating up Ken, like you beat up bad guyth." Morgan said, her bandage was all red from the blood.

"Come here, let me change that band-aid and I'll read you a story so you can fall asleep." Prentiss picked up Morgan and put a new bandage on Morgan forehead. She walked her upstairs.

"The night Max wore his wolf suit and made mischief of one kind and another. his mother called him "WILD THING!" and Max said "I'LL EAT YOU UP!" so he was sent to bed without eating anything…" Prentiss was reading Morgan's favorite book, Where the Wild Things Are.  She finished it very quickly, Morgan had fallen asleep in a heartbeat. Outside she heard a little sob. Prentiss walked out and found Jack outside the door.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Let me Just say this should do for like 2 months...:p Well im sorry but im going on vacation..and i say Prentiss alot but then transition to Emily at the end...The end you could probably predict or it can be a cliff hanger..i will try to write..but highly unlikely. Im sorry..This story was going to be a one i couldnt say this all in one word**_

_**Inspiration...Dharma and Greg watched 8 episodes before i finsished this ha im going crazy GREAT...Great show you should watch it sometime**_

What are you doing here Jack?" Prentiss squatted down next to him.

"Nothing, I-I fell." Jack quickly wiped his tears and stood up.

"Jack, if you want to be a man about this, I think that this is the worst time to do it." Prentiss stared at him.

"My mom used to read that story to me almost every night." Jack looked down "that was my favorite story" His voice trailed off.

"Jack." Prentiss opened her arms and Jack embraced her hug. He started to sob into her shoulder.

"Morgan must be really happy, she has you and dad." Jack said and quickly pulled away

The words hit her like bullets, the words hurt more than when she had been beaten. The words almost killed her, right there on the spot. She had tried so hard to be the perfect mother, to both of them. What was she missing? What did she do wrong?

"Jack, why don't you go to bed?" Prentiss tried not to cry looking at him.

"Emily, I didn't mean what I said. It came out wrong. I'm sorry." Jack said apologizing

"Its fine" Prentiss put a meek but trying smile.

After Jack had closed his door, Emily also sat down on the spot were Jack was and started to cry. She tried not to make any sound, but Jack heard. Jack could hear her cry outside his door. Emily put herself together. Hotch had gone back to the office to finish some work so he could take the day off. She went to bed, as she laid in bed, all she could think of were Jack's words. She quickly fell asleep.

Emily woke up to nothing next to her; she had fallen asleep cold and miserable. Where was Hotch? She suddenly got the urge to get up. She ran to the bathroom. She had puked. _What did I eat?_ She brushed her teeth 3 times to get rid of the taste in her mouth. She suddenly felt arms around her waist. He had his shirt off.

"Mmm, where was this when I was lying alone in bed, cold and miserable." Prentiss turned around and put her hand around Hotch's neck.

He just smiled and kissed her gently on her lips

"mmmm, Minty" He gave her a smirk. The smile made her giggle and she kissed him more passionately. He kissed her back. Emily didn't want this moment to end, but then it suddenly did.

"Umm, Mommy we're late." Morgan was looking at both of them wide eyed

"Oh shoot, umm I will be ready in 2 minutes, just wait." Emily said while pulling on her bath robe

"Emily, I got this." Hotch grabbed her shoulder

"Morgan, honey, why don't you go downstairs and get your things ready." Hotch was leading her out of the door.

"Ok, but don't do anything while I'm gone!" Morgan was waving a finger at both of them, and giving them a stern look

Emily rubbed her forehead, and she was lifted off her feet, and she landed on the bed.

"You know, I really missed you." Hotch kissed her again

"I miss you when you walk out of the room." Prentiss laughed

"Well you have the rest of day with me, all to yourself." Hotch started to kiss her neck

"Daddy I'm ready!" Morgan yelled

"She screams like you." Hotch looked at Emily

"Oh go" Emily pushed his arm

"Don't miss me" Hotch said walking out of the room

"Already am." Emily sang

She heard the front door open and close and the car leave, she walked downstairs and there was already coffee brewing. She smiled and poured herself a cup. They were her muffins she bought yesterday on the way to work. She took two bites and got an urge again. She ran to the bathroom. _Oh my gosh, what's wrong with me?_ The phone rang.

"Hello?" Emily answered

"Mrs. Hotchner?" The voice sounded unfamiliar

"This is her." Emily got curious

"I was wondering if you have any eggs in your refrigerator." The voice sounded more familiar

"Aaron, you scared me." Emily sighed with relief

"Well do you?" Hotch was more and more eager to get home

"Yes and I don't plan on eating anyway, I'm not hungry." Emily looked down and started tracing the outline of the tile with her foot.

"Ok? Be there in a bit." Hotch said

"Ok love you" Emily hung up the phone before he could say it back

Emily got herself a glass of water and Tums. She went upstairs, and lied down in her bed. She waited for the door to open. Then she heard a creek, her stomach got butterflies, like she was in high school about to go to the dance. She heard footsteps coming down the hallway and she grabbed her cup to try to look sexy.

"Mrs. Hotchner?" the voice said

"Yes" Emily turned around and looked she dropped her glass and grabbed her gun.


End file.
